The objective of this research is the development of more effective treatment for patients with a wide variety of solid tumor malignant diseases. Toward this end, we will continue our activities within the Southwest Oncology Group, participating in active studies, conducting pilot programs relating to future group protocols, providing information on new chemotherapeutic and immunotherapeutic agents and lending our expertise in the design, implementation and analysis of SWOG protocols. Close interdisciplinary interaction will be maintained between investigators at M. D. Anderson and with those from other SWOG institutions so that other practical and effective multimodal programs may be developed within this group. This proposal reflects the continued interest and participation of a number of investigators having broad clnical experience in cancer therapy who have made many significant contributions to the Southwest Oncology Group.